


Takara's POV drabbles

by jinny_meo



Category: Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike!
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinny_meo/pseuds/jinny_meo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some senseless drabble I'm dying to write after reread the manga the nth time. It's very OOC and illogical, so please be kind to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takara's POV drabbles

**RECALL**

Now and then, Takara would think back to the day he and Kiyomine met, the day he still called him Hosaka. It seemed like centuries away, to be honest. It’s still a surprise for him to realize that how fast they came from the arch enemies to each other’s most intimate person in the world.

**RELATIONSHIP**

People thought he was too naive to know the true identity of their relationship. Even Kiyomine thought so. Hence Takara found there was no reason to tell them that yes, he knew it very clearly, thank you very much. Honestly, how dumb can a person be to think that sleeping together with your roommate (even he was your best friend) on daily basis is normal? Not Takara. It and that he always aware of Kiyomine’s hot stare when they’re alone in their room, linger too long to be approciated at his nape and chest and his all body. And the way he unconciously sued away anyone who dared to look at him more than few seconds. The way Kiyomine indulged him through little things like buying cakes or waiting for him to come back. Every little detail, conciously or unconciously, made them more than mere best friends, even more than lovers. They’re just far intimate than that. So who the hell can think that he remained ignorant? Not to mention they have already kissed.

**LUCKY**

Takara always considered himself to be lucky. Yes, bad things happened a lot in his life, all the ups and downs that would make any normal people shiver. But they often turned out nicely. When his mother passed away all years back, he was too small to fully grieve for her, too small to understand it anyway. Then his father left. But he had his grandparents who always cared for him, he got Nanase and Mutsumi as his friends and sister, their parents always tried to fill the places his parents left. Then, when his grandmother went too, when he first entered dom, he never thought he would find his second family here. But he did. He did find his soulmate here, his sempais who treated him like their real brother and sometimes his son, his true friends. For all of that, Takara thought he was the luckiest in the world.


End file.
